Come What May
by katieklaine27
Summary: This story is really weird and a bit unrealistic cause it was for my creative writing class so its... creative. But i decided to share it on here and let total strangers make fun of me instead of the people in my class. The assignment was to write a story about a dead poet, melting snow and a betrayal. So uhm Enjoy!


There was once a poet, working on his new poem about the beautiful falling snow. His name was John Jacobheimersmit and he was married to Lily Jocobheimersmit who had a child from a previous relationship. The child was 5 years of age and her name was Lilyana, named after her mother. Lilyana was a bright young child, with her long blond hair anddarkhazel eyes she was always using her imagination. Her mother, Lily had broken up with Lilyana's father before she was even born. Her father's name was Blaine Anderson and he was unaware that he even had a child. Blaine never even knew Lily was pregnant. Blaine and Lily had been child hood sweethearts until Blaine cheated on Lily…WITH ANOTHER GUY! This guy's name was Kurt Hummel and the two of them have been dating ever since. It was the ultimate betrayal.

As Lilyana sat in her room drawing a picture, her stepfather sat on the porch watching the snow. Suddenly the snow stopped falling all at once and it begin to melt away. He cried and rushed to wright in his book. He began screaming as he ran into the lawn and fell on the ground, banging his fists, beginning to throw a tantrum. Lily and Lilyana quickly ran outside when they heard the commotion.

"Papa!" Lilyana screamed.

"What are doing, Jonathon?" Lily asked in a panic as she told Lilyana to stay on the porch and she ran to her husband.

"The snow! It's melting! I need it to come back!" John yelled as he continued to bang on the ground.

Lily slowly backed away as the ground began to rumble. "Lilyana, get inside!" She yelled as the ground broke and John fell through. "John!"

Lily ran inside grabbing her cell phone and calling 911 as she held onto her daughter, staring out the window.

"911, how can I assist you today?" A small voice spoke

"Hello, My name is Lily Jacobheimersmit and uhm my husband just fell through the ground." Lily spoke in a panic.

"Alright, ma'am we'll send an ambulance right away." The woman said trying to calm Lily.

Lily nodded as she hung up and held onto Lilyana as they waited.

As they arrived at the hospital, John was taken into another room while Lily and her daughter had to wait outside. Finally, the doctor came to speak with them. "Hello, I'm Doctor Anderson and I've been looking after your husband. Are you Lily?"

Lily stared up at this hunky doctor as she nodded her head slowly.

Dr. Anderson smiled as he looked up at her and began to spoke. "Your husband…" But he cut himself off to say something else "Do I know your from somewhere?"

"Uhh," Lily froze. "What did you say your first name was?"

"It's Blaine, Doctor Blaine Anderson." He said trying to stay professional.

"Blaine," Lily whispered softly looking down.

"So, I do know you?" He asked, still trying to figure this out.

"Yeah, It's me. Lilyana Miller."

"Oh! Lily! Hi!" He smiled as he remembered her but then frowned as he remembered what he did to her.

"This is my daughter, Lilyana." She paused before whispering. "Your daughter,"

"My what?" He asked, looking at the child who obviously had his eyes.

"I'm sorry I never told you…I was just afraid that you'd make me go through court for custody and then you'd be a dead beat dad and honestly I was just scared." Lily said as she played with her daughter's hair.

Blaine went to say something but Lilyana spoke first. "This is my real daddy?" She asked looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Yes, baby. This is your father." Lily answered with no expression in her voice or on her face."

Blaine smiled as Lilyana looked up at him with her big eyes and squeaked out "Hi, daddy,"

Blaine looked at her and whispered "Hi," before he looked up at Lily. "Do you think we could talk in private for a bit?"

Lily frowned looking at her daughter "I can't leave her alone here,"

"I'm off my shift in a while and my ex is bringing our daughter, it's my weekend to watch her… I'd love for you to come over to chat while Lilyana can play with Lizzy." Blaine asked looking at his hand

Lily frowned a bit when he said 'ex' but she nodded "Uhm, Blaine…you never told me about my husband."

Blaine sighed sadly, looking down at his notes "Lil, I'm sorry. He threw a supermegafoxyawesomehot tantrum which is my word for…. Bad news."

"He's dead?" Lily asked in shock

"I'm afraid so," Blaine said sadly

Lily blinked her eyes multiple times to stop her tears as she leaned down to Lilyana, who was not doing so well at hiding her tears. "Ana, baby…it's okay. We'll be okay, right princess?"

Lilyana frowned and hugged her mother tightly as Blaine excused himself to leave them alone.

Once Blaine's shift was over he, Lily and Lilyana went to Blaine's house. They got there and Kurt was already there. Lily and Lilyana got out of Blaine's car since the ambulance drove them to the hospital and they had no car with them. Blaine got out and bit his lip "Would you mind staying out here for a moment. I think I'm in trouble and I' d hate for you to hear and or see what's about to happen. Lily nodded slowly, her eyes red from crying earlier.

Blaine walked into his house and saw Kurt sitting on the couch with his legs crossed and his arms crossed.

"Mr. Anderson, you're late." He said as soon as he heard the door open.

"I'm sorry, Kurt but I do work at a hospital there are a lot of things I need to finish before I can leave." Blaine said as he put all of his things down.

Kurt furrowed his brow "You could call me or text me that you're goanna be late, Lizzy was crying for you the entire ride and when we got here you weren't here and she cried herself to sleep. So I'm going to go before I get angry and start yelling at you causing her to wake up. Have a nice weekend, B" Kurt said as he began walking outside.

Lily and Lilyana sat on a bench in the garage as they heard the door open and Kurt came storming out, looking madder than hell. "Lilyana…? Miller?" He said, as he looked at her in complete shock. "And this is your daughter…." He waited for a name.

Lily stared at the floor as she whispered "Lilyana"

Kurt chuckled "Oh, you would name your child after yourself! Self-centered bitch."

Lily looked up at him, pain, shock, fear and sorrow in her eyes, not bothering to argue.

Blaine came running outside, looking angry as well. "Kurt, get away from her!"

"Oh, god! Are you two back together…Again!" Kurt yelled obviously upset and angry. He looked as if he was going to cry.

"No. Kurt. Listen to me." Blaine begged giving him the puppy dog eyes that Kurt could never resist.

Kurt licked his top lip as he crossed his arms and waited for Blaine to say something.

"I have never stopped loving you. I loved you the day I met you and as cheesy as it may sound… Come What May I will you until my dying day." Blaine smiled a bit when he noticed Kurt's small smile but continued "Lily's husband just passed away this morning, don't be too hard on her she needs someone. And don't kill me because I just found this out today, but Lilyana is my daughter."

Kurt looked at Blaine and then at the young girl and back to Blaine before he whispered "Oh my god,"

Blaine smiled half-heartedly before looking at Lily. "Let's go inside. I'll make some coffee and we can all kind of, ya know catch up."

Kurt smiled as he nodded and let Lilyana follow Blaine in first. "Lil,"

Lily stopped and turned to look at Kurt "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know… I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Kurt bit his lip, hopefully raising an eyebrow.

Lily nodded slowly before leaning forward to kiss his cheek softly. "I always thought you and Blaine were cute together, what happened between you two?"

Kurt smiled but it quickly faded "It was all just too fast really. Liz is my cousin's daughter but she died during delivery and Blaine was delivering the baby so somehow we ended up being her legal guardians and I hate to say this but it tore us apart. The stress of parenting and working, it was all just too much, too fast. He couldn't handle it and I tried to be strong but I couldn't and we fell apart from there."

"Oh… I'm so sorry. Do you still feel the same about him?"

Kurt smiled a bit as he nodded "Come What May,"

Lily smiled "I'm gonna guess that's a special song between you and him…"

"Your guess would be right, it was our wedding song." Kurt smiled remembering their first dance.

Lily smiled again walking inside with Kurt's arm around her waist.

*Fade out*


End file.
